Hobbe
Hobbes are small pests which look like a mixture between Dwarves and Goblins. The very first Hobbes were lost children whom had their souls stolen by dark Nymphs. They are parasitic in reproduction, kidnapping children and turning them into more Hobbes. They go up to a human's waist, are bald and have light grey, red, or black skin. Hobbes appear to have cognitive abilities, evidenced by a degree of ingenuity and social structure. Hobbes have limited social capabilities, and almost never appear alone. On at least one occasion, hobbes have accepted a human into their midst, and the humans accepted a hobbe into their midst, until they found out he actually was a hobbe. This is apparently achieved by merely acting like a hobbe. In Fable II, Hobbes appear to have the ability to speak. They are often heard arguing in the Hobbe Cave about any number of things. Their voices are high pitched and quite harsh, and they speak with a very thick Cockney accent. Fable Hobbes mainly reside in the Greatwood and Darkwood areas and have their own area called Hobbe Cave. The Hobbes have skilled axe wielders and mages with a shadow ball attack. Most Hobbes are weak but make up for it with large numbers. The Hobbes are one of the enemies fought in the The Arena. A Hobbe called Maxely once made it to Bowerstone, and fooled the town with clothes he stole from a noble. He was killed after he spoke his first word to the townsfolk. Fable II In Fable II, Hobbes come in more varieties than in Fable. Their skin is mostly gray. Several hobbes use Will, while others rely on guns or stilts to keep themselves out of the fray. The Hobbe Cave is located in Rookridge in Fable II. In the Crucible, the Hero must fight some hobbes in two of the rounds. Folklore of the time claim that hobbes were once children who wandered into caves and were turned into hobbes by dark magic.Hobbes in the Hobbe Cave appear to hide in barrels, and sometimes have remains of the barrels hanging off them. Hobbes are actually cowardly, for when you kill enough of them the rest will run off screaming, tipping and sometimes actually killing themselves by jumping off of cliffs. Classes In the original Fable (as well as Fable: The Lost Chapters) there are four basic classes of Hobbes: *The first class includes warriors and mages, they are weak, have no armour and sometime wield axes. *The second class includes stronger Hobbes which wear a helmet and some basic clothes. *The third class consists of red brutes. these are very strong hobbes, with red skin, jutting fangs and a muscular body. These inflict a large amount damage and have helmets and overalls. *The fourth, and final class, consists of black brutes, the strongest of the hobbe race. These are identical to red brutes but have black skin and inflict more damage. In Fable II, there are six classes of Hobbes. The first classes of Hobbes are the weakest, the rest of them are around the same in terms of strength. *'Standard Hobbes:' These Hobbes have no special abilities, wear simple clothes resembling pajamas and use weak melee weapons as well as, rarely, guns. These Hobbes become rare as you progress further throughout the game and are mostly found on your first exploration of Hobbe Cave where they often hide in barrels. *'Warrior Hobbes:' These large Hobbes wear metallic armor and wield large maces. They are extremely tough and powerful, perhaps being the hardest class of Hobbe to take down. *'Camo Hobbes:' They dress in green camouflaged clothes and wield both melee and ranged weapons, mainly Hobbe-sized Blunderbusses or Maces. They are not particularly tough as unlike the other special Hobbes they have no particular ability; they could be considered camoflauged Standard Hobbes. These Hobbes are unique to Brightwood, and are the only class of Hobbe that does not ever appear in Hobbe Cave . They attack out of bushes,shrubs and trees in a desperate attempt to hurt you but fail many times. *'Mage Hobbes:' These Hobbes use odd staves when fighting. They can use the Raise Dead, Force Push, and Inferno (targeted attack only) spells, though the smaller kind are much weaker (the more powerful Mages wear top hats). They also have an ability that provides a buff to all nearby fighters, which seems to heal them and give them an attack/defense bonus. *'Kamikaze Hobbes:' Resembling Warrior Hobbes with explosives strapped onto their backs, these Hobbes are relatively common and attack by lighting the explosives on their backs and charging. Shooting or hitting these Kamikaze Hobbes kills them and disarms the bomb, but the Inferno spell and landscape explosives will detonate it immediately. *'Stilt Hobbes:' Stilt Hobbes don't usually do much. They walk around slowly on wooden legs and occasionally fire miniature Blunderbusses at you. They aren't too dangerous despite being quite intimidating, so don't make them your kill priority. Their only dangerous move is a stomp that they use when their enemy is in close quarters. They are, however, immune to low-level area spells, so Will-users beware. Trivia *In some hobbe caves there are shrines with teddy bears on them meaning that hobbes either worship them or perhaps retain some of their childhood instincts. *Their name may be a reference to the English philosopher Thomas Hobbes, who is known for his quote "the life of man, solitary, poor, nasty, brutish, and short". *In Fable II, when a Hobbe is killed by a high level of shock, a sort of squished together human skeleton is revealed, showing that Hobbes have a similar bone structure to humans. *In Fable II during a loading screen there is an extract which believes that Hobbes are infact lost children who have evolved into them. But the extract could also be translated into saying that the Hobbes are deceased children as Hollow Men are composed of deceased adults. *In Fable II, Standard Hobbes appear to be wearing pyjamas. *It's not clear why, but the spirits summoned by the Raise Dead spell, when there are no fresh corpses nearby, take on the forms of Hobbes. Category:Enemies